But beautiful
by thundervolt
Summary: As your hand reaches for her arm and leisurely slides down, she doesn't flinch. Unlike the first time you touched her after you fell out the sky in a metal box, lost a leg and yourself.


**_Do not ow_** ** _n anything. Not the characters or the song._**

 ** _Song: But beautiful. Lady gaga and Tony Bennett_**

* * *

 _Love is funny, or it's sad_

 _Or it's quiet, or it's mad_

 _It's a good thing or it's bad_

 _But beautiful..._

As your hand reaches for her arm and leisurely slides down, she doesn't flinch. Unlike the first time you touched her after you fell out the sky in a metal box, lost a leg and yourself. After all the blame, screams and all the losses. Her body even responds the way you had forgotten it could. You get closer to her, closing the gap between you two. She doesn't step away like she once would. She doesn't put distance between you in fear you'd raise your hand to inflict pain rather than to caress. You shake your head desperately trying to erase that this desire had ever crossed your mind. You'd like to think that you'd never go through with it but still, just the thought that you had wanted to is too much to bear. She slowly leans closer to you and you can finally feel the heat radiating through her clothing.

 _Beautiful to take a chance and if you fall you fall_

 _And I'm thinking I wouldn't mind at all_

Not too long ago, her even being in the same room as you would be enough to make you explode in pure rage. Her being there would make you remember the false promise that had escaped her lips, making you believe that the life you've once known would come back. Instead, now it awakens a desire you thought you had lost forever.

The light movement of her hand grabbing onto your waist brings you back to the present. Your heart starts to race into your chest and your breath comes in shorter puffs. You raise your eyes from where they were resting on your hand to her face. Her skin is flushed and the last time that you'd seen her in such state was caused by anger. You remember when you used to whisper lasciviously into her ear in front of your friends and she would send you that look. That look that half dared you to go further, half begged you to stop. That look had been replace with ones of sadness, and even pity. But right now, staring into her eyes, you could see its return.

 _Love is tearful, or it's gay_

 _It's a problem or it's play_

 _It's a heartache either way_

 _But beautiful_

The hand that's grasping at her arm tightens in a faint attempt to reign back your desire while the other hand creeps up to her jaw. Your eyes followed the trail that it took from her waist to her stomach, up between her breasts and around her neck. All the while, her eyes never left your face. You can feel her hot breath across your lips. Her nails dig in your waist through your top. It hurts but the pain is more than welcomed. You weave your hand in her hair, balling it. You want her so much but you can help but feel nervous. You guys have done it more than you can remember but right now it's different. She has often taken the lead and so have you but now you can feel how she has completely surrendered total control. You know that she's doing it to make you feel comfortable so you can go at your own pace, and you are very thankful, but in the same time you wish she wouldn't be so delicate towards you.

 _And I'm thinking if you were mine I'd never let you go_

 _And that would be but beautiful I know_

You watch as her tongue push past her lips and you swallow hard. You pull her heads towards yours and observes her eyes slowly close. You hear her breath catch in her throat, feel how her body tense in anticipation and sense her hands caress up your back. You lean your head closer until your noses graze each other but before you can dip to capture her lips you hesitate and pull slightly back. She sense you falter and opens her eyes. Right in that moment you're blown away by her beauty and it kills you to know that doesn't even believe how gorgeous she truly is. How could she believe it when she doesn't even see it?

 _And I'm thinking if you were mine I'd never let you go_

 _And that would be but beautiful_

Words won't make her believe so you'll just have to show her until she does. Although it might take a while before she truly sees it. Her eyes bore into yours questioning the delay. You smile up to her, bringing your hand up to cradle her face. As you brush your thumb over her lips, you push on the back of her head until your lips finally meet. How could you had gone so long without her kiss, it's beyond you. This won't fix all that needs to be repair but that's an issue for another day. 'Cause for right now, you know that all that you need is right in front of you.

 _That would be but beautiful_

 _That would be but beautiful I know_


End file.
